


Uneventful Days

by cappedbicuspid



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappedbicuspid/pseuds/cappedbicuspid
Summary: Shiro Ashiya isn't looking to lead an exciting life. Not in Tokyo, anyway. But he can't ever seem to catch a break one way or the other.





	1. A Beautiful Day

It was a beautiful day, by all accounts. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, flowers were blooming. The air was sweet and warm and the laundry was coming along quite nicely. Maybe Ashiya would go down to the library and pick up some books. He'd been eyeballing a few novels and more informational books about spirituality, maybe—

His eyes shifted from the shorts he was hanging to the ground. 

There was a man down there, built broad and muscular, with red eyes and silver hair. If that wasn't characteristic enough, the toga certainly told Ashiya who he was dealing with. And Ashiya didn't care to deal with him. 

Gabriel disappeared to ascend the stairs and knock at the door of the Devil's Castle. When Ashiya didn't open it (because someone was home, Gabriel had seen Alciel in there!), he let himself in. He gave the lock no regard. 

Ashiya sighed. What a nice day to have ruined. 


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel bluffs about why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to work more dialogue into my writing. Spoiler, it's not working for my style.

"Alciel!" had sounded far happier than Ashiya intended. Gabriel sounded genuinely happy to see him. That's not what Ashiya liked to see. 

"What do you need?" was just as cold and clear as it'd ever been. Maou didn't want Gabriel around. In fact, no one wanted Gabriel around as far as Ashiya could tell. His unwelcome guest hadn't even been greeted happily by his friend, the Archangel Sariel. 

"Awh, I just had a few questions, pal!"

"I'm not your pal, Gabriel."

"You're still gonna answer my questions."

"To what benefit?"

"The benefit of Lucifer."

"Oh, yes, because clearly I—"

"And making sure he comes back from your little grocery run."

The panic set in immediately. Immediately after was the relief of realizing that Lucifer hadn't just gone grocery shopping by himself. Maou had dragged him along. 

"Very funny."

"What?"

"You're very funny."


End file.
